The Grin
by Shadowfoxsama
Summary: Seto’s little addiction brings just one little thing, that catches Yami’s attention. Yami x Seto


Title: The Grin

Author: Shadow-sama

Disclaimer: I Don't YGO just the plot.

Rating: G

Words: 920

Pairings: Yami x Seto

Warning: Shoñen Ai.

Summary: Seto's little addiction brings just one little thing, that catches Yami's attention. Yami x Seto

It was annoying, perturbing….and very disturbing. He concluded as he watched overweight boys' legs going at impossible speeds. It was DDR, Dance Dance Revolution. An obsession caused by his long-haired brother. He watched rainbowed color arrows flash through the screen, and listened the loud thumping beat of the music.

His eyes widened as he saw the arrows move even faster and the boy still managed to keep up with the high-speed beat…though he was sweating like a pig and smelled horrible rank. He uptiped nose, scrunching it up at the horrible smell. He didn't know what possessed him to play this game. His obbession with it was worse then with Duel Monsters. He _had_ to be the best. So for the last couple years he had been playing privately at home. He had his own reinforced game pad and huge plasma TV for it. But his brother managed to convince him to come here; an arcade center not far from that tiny little pathetic Game Shop.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the movement of the line, waiting to play the addicting game. His brother was talking adamantly to another player, a girl. She had crimson hair pulled back into a pony-tail and bright green eyes that glowed with mischief. She was a recent friend of Mokuba's.

Her name was Kit. No last name, no real first name….that was all the information his brother cared to elaborate on; though he knew that she was of middle class, and didn't really give a damn about his power in Japan nor his riches…which was _interesting_. But then again, she had moved from America. Americans tended to be a bit strange. Especially her, she always seemed to be hyper off of sugar when around Mokuba. When she was left to own devices, or in a car, she was quiet and just seemed to be in her own little world. When she was hyper, she seemed to go into so many different emotions at once it was amazing. And she was never scared, even when that Ishtar, that at one time hung around the house even though Seto clearly didn't invite him, he didn't seem make her nervous. Instead, she had gone up to him and pokes his forehead and smiled. Then she said, " Oi! I like your traditional Egyptian jewelry…their shiny and pretty." Then proceed to try and steal them.

But I'm going off subject. The fact of the matter is that Mokuba and Kit managed to convince him to come here, and how was a mystery. Though they were up to something. He noted as he noticed the looks they gave him on occasion. Suddenly, the line moved again. He took a purposeful step foreword.

" Seto-kun!" Kit squealed suddenly while holding onto his sleeve. I turned to her and scowled, shaking her off my sleeve.

" What?" I growled. That was my mistake; Kit took that moment to shove a piece of food into my mouth. Giving an undignified squawk, I began to choke on the food. After a few moments of chewing and finally swallowing, I glared at the smirking girl. Mokuba was giggling at this of course.

" Lighten up! It's almost your turn and your no good if you're all tense!" she said in a sing song voice. I scowled, she was right…but I didn't like dancing in public. Like hell I am gonna humiliate myself.

" Don't you dare think of leaving, Seto-_chan_. You promised." With that I whacked her upside the head, and she held her head after the powerful strike and grinned.

" Awww doan cha just FEEL the love!" I ignored her and moved with the crowd once again. Kit suddenly attached herself to Mokuba and began to talk at fast speeds once again... and how she managed to do that constantly, without fluids to re-hydrate her constantly, was another mystery I cared not to solve. I light shove woke me from my thoughts. I looked into excited green eyes.

" It's your turn!" and a shove into the game pad I went. Damn that girl. I looked to my opponent, then my eyes widened slightly. It was Mouto. That damned little runt whom has beaten me time and time again in Duel Monsters. _He_ played DDR? Well then…I'll just have to defeat him won't I? I gave him a superior grin. Calculating crimson eyes watched me, oh…it was the alter ego. Great.

" Jet World?" The alter ego questioned. I smirked inwardly. That was my best song.

" Standard Mode. Or is that too difficult for you?" I answered back. He snorted, giving off his confident persona once again. My eyes narrowed as he set up the song. I heard the song begin and grinned. My feet began to take over, as I danced across the pad. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yami _actually struggling_ to keep up. Triumph bubbled inside of me, as I continued to dance.

The music slowed and then stopped as a looked to Yami. He had a smirk on his face. My eyes narrowed. He began to walk over and then cupped my face, looking up to me.

" You look adorable with that little triumphant grin." He then kissed my cheek and stauntered off. My eyes went wide…I was grinning? I quickly walked off the stage and tried to hide within the crowd. I felt my fingertips touching the warmth on my cheek where he had kissed me. _Adorable?_


End file.
